To Love Is To Destroy
by Diimoziiana
Summary: Carry's on from the end of City of Glass. I wrote this to kill time until City of Fallen Angels comes out :D So, anyway, the whole gang is staying in Idris. Clary and Jace are finally together, but what happens when their relationship is truly tested?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read AN. Will help make sense of story. And also the bottom AN. This is at the moment not a proper story and if you read it and like it, please let me know so I can make it into a story**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everything except the new story line … enjoy!**

**This is set after City of Glass. Clary, Jace, Jocelyn, Luke, Simon, Magnus and the Lightwoods have all decided to spend another week in Idris before term starts back in Brooklyn. They've temporarily borrowed a manor house, the owners of which had fled during the demon attack.**

**The first part – up to the asterisk – is just to set the scene and a little bit of comedy. The second bit is the beginning of the story. I've only properly introduced Clary, Jace, Simon, and Isabelle. The others will come in later though, so don't worry.**

Jace woke up with the smell of pancakes wafting through his bedroom door which stood ajar. That was funny, he was sure he had closed it last night. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled over in bed. He spotted a folded piece of paper on top of his jeans at the end of the bed.

He sat up and flexed out his body, wincing at the loud crack from his neck. Then he reached over and took the note. It read:

_Good morning! You looked so peaceful and angelic while you were sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. Come meet me in the kitchen once you're ready. Clary xoxox_

Jace smiled at the note and re-read it a few times. So that explained why the door was half opened. Suddenly a thought came to his mind and he leaped off the bed and ran down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen. The words _Clary_ and _kitchen_ scared him.

When he reached the kitchen he went inside and saw Clary standing by the cooker. She must've just come out of the shower as she had wrapped a towel around her hair. She wore a light, pink, dress like shirt that came down to her knees and a pair of black leggings.

It was strange seeing her so casually dressed. Since arriving in Idris Clary had always been wearing Amatis' shadowhunter gear, her green coat, or that elegant dress, and that was only for the celebration party. Even back in New York she was pretty much always dressed as a tomboy; hoodies, jackets and jeans.

"You're an early bird," she said turning around. Her eyebrows shot up when she took him in, a smile plastered over her face. "Sexy, Jace."

Jace looked himself over. In a rush to get here, he hadn't bothered to get changed and just wore a pair of silk, black, boxers. Other than that he was naked, his upper body on show with all his Marks.

In any other situation he might have looked embarrassed. But right now all he could care about was the spatula in Clary's hand and Clary.

"What _are _you doing?" he hissed at her. Clary looked back at him alarmed.

"You're familiar with the term 'cooking?'" she said coolly.

"Clary," groaned Jace, putting his face in his hands.

"What?" she asked him innocently.

"Would you do something if I told you to?" he said ignoring her question.

"Depends what it is," she said, a sly smile playing up on her lips.

"I didn't think so," sighed Jace, taking her answer as an immediate no. Then an idea popped into his head. Jace suddenly grabbed at his stomach, as if in pain. Panicking, Clary quickly turned off the gas and rushed towards Jace.

"Jace! Jace, what's wrong?" she cried as she grabbed his shoulders. "Oh my god, Jace, are you alright?"

Jace groaned and lurched forwards, going a little overboard with this whole play acting thing. After all he had already gotten what he was trying to achieve by getting Clary away from danger.

Clary half dragged Jace away from the kitchen and out into the cool lounge. He seemed unconscious, his head resting awkwardly on her shoulder. She could feel his hot, bare skin beneath her thin top, but this wasn't the time to think of anything like that. She needed to get help – quick!

She placed Jace on the long couch, satisfied that he wouldn't fall onto the floor. She knelt down on her knees to get level with him.

"Jace, hold in there, I'm getting you help," she said stroking his cheek.

But before she could even leave the room or call out for Luke or Alec, Jace grabbed at her arm. He pulled her on top of him, and she gasped at the sudden movement.

"What the hell Jace?" she said confused. Jace looked back at her amused. He reached up and pulled off the towel, which was slipping of her hair, and flung it across the room.

"Is that the best you can do if I were to seriously, suddenly fall unconscious?" he asked her.

"_Seriously?_ What, you mean this was some sort of test!" she said angrily. She was only slightly aware of how close they were. She was pretty much lying on top of him, could feel the rapid beat of his heart. "Jace Lightwood, do you have any idea how much you scared me-"

But the rest of her outburst was cut short when Jace grabbed her face and pulled it towards his, their lips meeting. Clary was too shocked to respond. Jace let out a chuckle.

"You were saying?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I wasn't saying anything," she said, her lips found his again. He kissed her gently and the kiss so full desire. Clary's damp hair curtained their faces and she felt the urge to pull it back. But when you were kissing Jace, the whole world was forgotten.

He groaned softly, a low sound in the back of his throat and gathered her into his arms. The next moment Clary found herself on the floor and Jace on top of her. How had that happened? The two rolled around the floor, their bodies tangled up, kissing fiercely. Their tongues fought for dominance and they were dancing together in synchronization.

Clary gasped for air but Jace wasn't done. He left her lips to reach her jaw line and he placed kisses all down to her neck. All the while Clary's fingers explored Jace's perfectly toned muscles. He was a god. And he was all hers.

"Clary? Clary!" called a voice.

Clary groaned and Jace chuckled as he rolled off of her.

"Simon," they both said together.

"What on earth are you two doing down there?" asked Simon from the door, his eyebrows raised suspiciously.

Clary quickly jumped up and straightened out her top. Jace meanwhile rested back, arms behind his head, a smirk playing on his face.

"I-er I mean we were looking for …" Clary stammered. She caught sight of a little bundle half way across the room. "My towel! Yeah, we were looking for my towel."

"Right," said Simon though it was obvious that he didn't believe a word.

"You don't believe me?" said Clary, her tone hurt.

"Well I don't see which part of 'looking for your towel' includes Jace lying practically naked on the floor," said Simon matter-of-factly. Clary blushed slightly but kept up her cool tempo.

"That's a very good question," said Clary turning to Jace. "Jace, what _are _you doing, lying on the floor half-naked?"

"Which bit would you like me to answer first? Why I'm lying on the floor, or why I'm half naked?" Jace said grinning. Clary got the feeling that if asked to, Jace would really tell Simon exactly what they had been doing a few minutes ago. Not that Jace and Clary were news … it was just a bit awkward still.

"Never mind," Clary muttered. She grabbed her towel and then Simon's arm. "Breakfast? I made pancakes – wait correction, I was in the middle of making pancakes."

"Wait!" cried Jace. He leaped to his feet and rushed to block Clary's way. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Err to the kitchen," said Clary.

"Jesus, I didn't know you were the over-protective boyfriend type," muttered Simon.

"My name is Jace, not Jesus. And who's talking to you, mundane?" snapped Jace.

"Jace!" protested Clary, cutting off any remark Simon was about to make. "Anyway Simon's a vampire now; so you can't call him mundane anymore."

"That's beside the point, Clary!" said Jace exasperatedly.

"And what point might that be?" Clary asked him.

"I don't want you near the kitchen," he said seriously and then added, "Near anything dangerous."

"And why's that?" she said incredulously. Simon's head shot from Jace to Clary.

"Because … because you're like a magnet, you attract danger, I don't want you getting hurt, Clary," said Jace, his tone a bit softer.

"Hey that's Edward's line!" said Clary.

"Huh? Edward? Who's Edward? Simon, who's Edward?" said Jace, frowning now. Simon just snickered at him.

"You know, Edward Cullen, from Twilight," explained Clary.

"Twilight?"

"Ugh, you _need_ to get out more Jace," said Clary.

"I get out loads. I'm always out, you know, fighting monsters, killing the occasional demon, running after my adoptive father, running after _you _…" said Jace in hurt tone.

"You know what I mean!" said Clary. "And Jace, what do you take me for, a five year old? I do know how to use a kitchen, for god sake I looked after Luke's for about two weeks, and look, I survived that."

"You can cook?" said Jace shocked.

"Yes, Jace, is it that difficult to believe?" said Clary in a bored voice. "Wait a minute; was that why- you seriously faked all that in the kitchen just to get me away from the cooker?"

"Well, why else?" said Jace as if it were the most obvious thing. Clary burst into a fit of laughter.

"Huh?" said Simon; the poor guy was completely lost.

"It's … a long … story," Clary managed to choke out. She was laughing so hard that she had a stitch on the side of her stomach and was gasping for air.

"I'm glad it amuses you so much," muttered Jace, tuning away from her.

"Sor-sorry Jace," Clary said. She grabbed his hand. "You know, it's actually quite sweet – in a weird way. I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's okay," Jace said smiling down at her. "And I didn't mean to freak out. It's just that the other female teenager I know, isn't safe in a kitchen. Well, actually, it's the kitchen that's not safe when she's in it. I guess I figured that all girls would be the same."

"Isabelle," said Clary.

"Someone say my name?" said a voice. Speak of the devil … "Whoa! Jace, too revealing."

"Hey Izzy," laughed Clary.

"Oh come on Izzy, you know you've always been dying to see me in as little clothing as possible. Well today's you're lucky day," teased Jace.

"Get real Jace," said Isabelle waving him off. She was obviously used to Jace' flirtatious comments after living with him for about seven years.

"Anyway," said Simon bringing everyone back to earth. "You were saying something about breakfast Clary. Have I ever told you how much I like pancakes?"

"Pancakes? You want pancake's Simon? I'm awesome at making pancakes, right Jace?" said Isabelle. Jace shuddered.

"Yeah, your pancakes are _so_ delicious!" he said and then added in a relieved tone, "But it seems that Clary already beat you to the kitchen."

"Oh well, next time," said Isabelle shrugging her shoulders. She seemed pretty pleased at Jace's fake compliment.

"Just make sure I'm not there though," said Jace so low that only Clary heard. Cleary elbowed him but he dodged out of the way.

"Simon, Isabelle, kitchen. And you – you go get some clothes on," said Clary dragging everyone from the lounge. "And then come down for breakfast."

It was six o' clock in the evening and Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle were lounging in the deck chairs out in the garden. Everyone else was at the Hall of Accords were the reformation of the Clave was taking place.

"Hey, you never did tell me how you managed to win the Clave round," said Jace suddenly.

"Oh it was just a random rune," said Clary dismissively.

"She's being modest," said Isabelle.

"Yeah, Clary made the most amazing rune ever. It was one that showed you the person you most loved in the world," added Simon.

"Really, that does sound interesting. So who did you see Simon? Wait – don't tell me. I bet you saw a wolf body with Isabelle's head," said Jace joking.

"A wolf's body?" said Isabelle frowning.

"No, actually, I saw the person I most loved in the world," said Simon firmly. Clary felt her face darken a little. Jace caught her eye and then realized who Simon had seen.

"Can you do it again? I want to check this thing out," said Jace. Somehow Clary didn't think this was the best of ideas, not with Simon around anyway.

"I don't have a steele with me," said Clary flatly.

"I've got one!" said Isabelle producing a small pencil-like stick. "Here draw it on me."

Clary sighed as she took hold of the steel and Isabelle's arm and began to draw. She closed her eyes and thought of one word. Love. And when she opened her eyes the rune was there, exactly like the one she had drawn on her own hand a few days ago.

Except she wasn't holding Isabelle's hand anymore, she was holding Jace's. The image was so real that Clary had to blink a few times.

"So, who did you see Clary?" said Isabelle through Jace's mouth. As she spoke the rune seemed to disappear and once again, there sat Isabelle with her long, black, hair.

"Jace, obviously," said Clary.

"Of course. And you Simon?" carried on Isabelle. Clary braced herself.

"Why obviously you, Isabelle," said Simon.

"I knew there was no wolf!" said Isabelle, pleased. Clary rolled her eyes. "And lastly, Jace?"

But Jace didn't answer. Clary looked over at him and frowned. Jace had turned deathly pale, as if he had seen a ghost, paler than Simon even.

"Jace? You okay?" she leaned over and touched his arm. Jace flinched from her touch and Clary froze.

"I have to go somewhere," he muttered and leaped off his chair.

"Wait-hold up Jace," said Clary getting up herself. But Jace was already climbing over the fence and within seconds he had disappeared.

Clary had been so sure that he would see her, and now she wondered; who _was_ the person that Jace loved most in the world?

**How was that? Good? Bad? Boring?**

**Please review and let me know – you're response is the only thing that will get me to turn this into a full time story. **

**Any sort of help will be grateful. Criticism, ides, whatever. The story can go a lot of ways from here so let me know what you think should happen because I'm not decided yet. Oh and by the way, I'm JaceXClary always!**

**Also, if you're a Vampire Academy fan, please checkout my story 'Who's the Daddy' and 'Story ideas'. **

**Vampire Diaries? Checkout my one shot; "My Black Knight"**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this anyway, Dii x**


	2. URGENT AN

**Heyy**

**Really sorry for being annoying and making this AN chapter. A couple of things have come up since I put this story up months back, and I apologize for not updating. I actually did write a second chapter for this story but never got the time to get it beta'd and put up.**

**Getting to the point; I'm putting up this AN to see if anyone wants me to continue with this story? I've been planning to start a Twilight fanfic and so I thought I might just leave this as a one-shot. But then I was reading the reviews for chapter 1 of To Love Is To Destroy and I noticed that a lot of people wanted more. So yeah, just checking if anyone still feels the same? **

**Also, if I do continue with this story, you might want to know that it will be a short fic – say 10 chapters tops. **

**Please review and let me know if you think it best this story stay as a one-shot or for it to be continued. I think I'm going to wait for at the least a fair amount of 10-15 reviews before I do anything.**

**Also while I'm here, I might as well promote my new forum! After getting inspiration from a particular Role Play I was involved in, I decided to start my own forum. I think I may have already pm'd some of you about it; t's called Fanfiction Story Reviews – guess the name pretty much says it all! It's very new and basically it's just to help out readers and authors. If anyone's interested let me know or just search it yourself and post. If you have any questions feel free to pm me!**

**Fanfiction Story Reviews Link: h t t p : / www . fanfiction . net/myforums/Diimoziiana_Belikov/2338287/**

**Make sure you get rid of the gaps, if it still doesn't work, I have the link up on my profile.**

**Thanks, Dii x**


End file.
